Secrets
by CelloAstro
Summary: So, Matt is in love with Mello. What will happen to him while he gets up the courage to confess this? Rated T for British swears, somewhat-frequent F-bombs, stalker-ish activities, and non-sexual bondage. And gay people. Because this is high school, man.
1. Hidden Feelings, Open Enemies

A/N: Ok, this is my second fanfiction. I hope y'all like it! It's MxM AU a la gakuen.

Don't hate me. I can't write.

Secrets

Mello was sitting by me, studying.

Right there.

Not very far away at all.

I'd just have to move his bangs out of the way. He'd look up, I'd lean in, and-

NO!

I mentally slapped myself and shook my head, trying to stuff the thoughts that had been there back in the corner where they belonged.

Images of me, and him, and-

_NO!_

I repeated my previous process, trying (_again_) to get back to here and now before I did something stupid.

I was Matt. The smoking (cigarette and skill) gamer. He was Mello. The rebel. We were at Wammy's High School.

I loved him.

And… He returned no such feelings.

Of _course_ not! He had a _girlfriend_ for Mario's sake!

Unless…

_Unless she's just a ploy,_ that insistent, annoying, hopeful part of my mind murmured. _Unless he's gay, or, just like you, bi, and he thinks like you do: that the one you love is beautiful, and you just aren't worth it._

The last part echoed through my mind like a whistle blast in a cave.

_Aren't worth it, aren't worth it, aren't worth it…_

"Ngh"

I hit my head on the bumpy table, and hit a spike dead-on.

"Ow!" I groaned, holding my head. "God dammit, why do I keep _doing_ that?"

Mello looked up and laughed. "What the hell'd you hit this time?"

I groaned again and rubbed my forehead. "Shut up, Mister Tight Pants, or I'll tell Sayu that you stole me that pack of Camels!" Ok, so I asked him to steal them, but Sayu would just focus on the fact that he stole something. And she gets sorta scary when that happens.

His face bleached. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" I grinned.

"Fine!" he threw up his hands "I'll stop commenting about your klutzy tendencies! Just don't tell Sayu!"

I just snickered and took out my Game Boy. I had to get that 100.

At the very moment when we had settled into a comfortable silence, HE walked over.

"Oh, sparkly goombas!" I cooed, my voice positively gooey with sarcasm, "Here comes our best friend, the albino toysexual!"

Mello did an exaggerated groan and did a face plant onto his Calculus.

Near, the toysexual in question, dropped his backpack (Which was white, along with his hair, skin, clothes, and most likely internal organs), took out a couple Transformers dolls(According to him they're action figures, but they are totally dolls.) and began taking them apart.

"It's nice to know I have friends." He returned easily, snapping an arm on a body.

"He was using sarcasm, dumbass." Mello spat through his equations.

Near just looked up at him with a blank stare. "As was my statement, Mello. I'm not at the top for nothing. You of all people should know that."

_That_ made Mello's head pop up.

"Oh, here we go." I mumbled, shaking my head and covering my ears in preparation for the rant that was sure to come.

Thankfully, just as Mello took a breath to begin, the bell rang to go to class.

Saved by the bell.

A/N- Okay, so it isn't great. I know that. But it's only my second fanfiction, so cut me some slack!

R/R, please. Reviews make for a happy author. (But please; only _constructive_ criticism. If you wanna hate, don't hate on authors. Go on YouTube and hate on Chris Brown. He sucks.)


	2. Hockey Sucks

Hi! It's me, Avaril. (Did I tell you my name was Avaril? Because it is.)

Two points of business. One, I got a coauthor named Zinc, and, bless her soul, she wrote me this chapter. She saved my _life_! Two, when I don't post a chapter three days after the first one, _please_ do _not_ send me, literally, 300 messages telling me to! It tends to get rather annoying!

So, anyways, on with the story! :D

.~::~.

I really, really hate Phys Ed.

Listen, I'm a gamer. Do you know what that translates to? White skin. I'm so pale I practically glow in the dark. (Which is a good thing, I guess, because who games with the lights on?) Probably the only person in the world who's paler than me is Near, and he's a fricking _albino!_

So, what I'm saying is about Phys Ed is that I hate it. With a passion. With a passion as hot as the flaming docks in the fiery inferno of Dante's Hell.

… Look, I didn't get that much sleep last night, okay? So excuse meh for any factual errors in what I spout off about.

I'm standing in line while Mr. Mogi, the phys ed, paces in front of us, checking us off for attendance on his clipboard. The ridiculously Kelly green gym uniforms is itchy; I should bring it home to wash it sometime soon.

I lean over to Mello, who's one person away from me, and mutter, "Any idea what we're doing today?"

He replies, "I think we're doing field hockey."

I inwardly groan. Field hockey; the bane of my existence. All sports in general are, really.

Then Mello shushes me so Mogi doesn't get mad. Not that he ever gets mad. Or anything at all. So now, I'm shifting around awkwardly, knowing that some girls are still staring at my ridiculously pale legs. I'm generally not self-conscious, but doesn't PE do this to everyone?

Except Mello, of course. Mello knows he looks good. With skin as tanned as the sun stretching over defined muscles. He's like Apollo, except German. And when he ties that hair back…! It's so damn hot I can hardly keep from screaming! Sayu's a lucky girl.

_It's not like I _hate_ her_, I'm thinking as I fiddle with the hockey stick I'm holding, _She's nice, even though her brother's an insufferable prick, and smart enough to keep Mello entertained. She's also hot. Wow, what a weird position; I'm pining for the boyfriend and calling the girlfriend hot._

So I'm inner monologue-ing about this little odd conundrum I find myself in, totally not paying attention to the game, when _WHAM!_ I find myself with three other guys heading straight at me with their hockey sticks held high.

My fist thought is _Woah! What'd I do?_ Then I realize they're staring really intensely at my feet. So I'm like _Do they not like my shoes? _ And I look down, and notice this bright red thing on the ground right in front of me.

It's the puck.

Shit.

Then, all the players are descending on me, and I'm yelling at them to 'stop and think about this for a second!', but they aren't exactly listening, and the three have multiplied to nine. _What?_ And they're all hitting my ankles with their hockey sticks, and let me tell you, that fucking _hurts_!

Maybe I can use this as an excuse to get out of Phys Ed. 'Mr. Mogi, my ankles have been shattered, so I don't think you should let me participate.'

Yeah, that should work.

But my ankle bones haven't been shattered yet, and those hockey sticks are starting to bruise me, so I take drastic action.

I kick the ball-puck-thing away from me.

I know, not exactly what you would call drastic action, but it still qualifies as a foul in the official rules of this damn game.

.~::~.

Ok, so there you have it! The second chapter is finally up! It's questionable as to when the third one will be on its way. That all depends on coauthor-I mean Zinc. ^^' So, yeah. Favorite, Rate, and Review! Those make for a very happy author! :D


	3. Basketballs, Chewing, and Falling

A/N- Hallos! Its Avaril again! I FINALLY got to a computer! (Matt, my usual one, broke, and we need to get a new one ASAP) It turned out super good, thanks to Ms. Zinc, co-author, who is very awesome. Speakin'-o'-which, she wanted to say something to you guys! Here she is:

Hi! I'm Zinc Caraway. I wrote the last chapter and this chapter. I also write Hetalia: Axis Powers fanfiction, and you know who might be able to expect some sooner or later.

-Zinc Caraway

So that is the ever so lovely Zinc, whom I am very fond of. (Also, I don't know who. Honestly. Clarification needed!)

Yes. And with that, on with the chapter!

/typed listening to Bounce by Timbaland (unedited version ;P), every video game song ever composed by Nintendo, and Vampire Weekend.\

-Avaril

.~::~.

"I'm telling you. You should have just kneed the guy in front of you!"

"Yeah, but that would have gotten me in serious trouble," I pointed out. Mello and I are walking to our groups table in the school's plaza for lunch from phys ed. I'm somewhat limping from the stick incident.

… Wow, that sounds really dirty taken out of context.

"Pssh," Mello scoffs, "Just say it was self-defense. Not that hard, moron."

Violence is not the answer unless you're with Mello. Then, it always is.

I roll my eyes, but I'm smiling. I decide not to answer, because if you get sucked into a bicker with this guy, you won't get out until you're curled up on the floor crying and begging for his forgiveness.

We reach our table, and no-one is there but Near.

Mello stares. "What the hell," he states, "I thought you were paraplegic."

The snow-colored kid-teenager-thing raises an eyebrow, "I assure you I am not," he states calmly.

I let out a sigh. The little routine is getting a tad bit old now, and I leave them arguing to get in line for my lunch. I'm way too lazy to make my own, and Mum's too busy, wherever the hell she is.

'What about his dad? is he busy too?' You might ask.

Just… Don't. Please don't talk about him. Those are memories better left alone.

Jesus H. Christ, now all of you are thinking 'This bitch better haul his emo ass down to the nearest therapist.' Know what? You can take all your therapists and shove them-

"MATIEEEEEE!"

Nooooooo.

I'll take them. All of them. All those unqualified bastards you call therapists. Anything but-

"It's your dearly beloved, snookums!"

Anything but _her._

Kylie Greenbaum swings her black hair, thinking it looks attractive, but all it does is whip me in the face and get me more annoyed with her. Not that I can get more annoyed; Kylie Greenbaum is the most irritating person on the planet, even beating out Sakura Haruno and Ronald McDonald _and the_ creepy Leeds mattress store guy. She's the ringleader of the popular girls. By 'popular girls' I mean, of course, 'barely sentient female beings who get breast implants and hem their skirts so short they look like belts'. I know just about every guy in the school has had a fantasy about her and her fake, basketball-sized boobs, but she wants to date me: the gamer kid who can't stand the sight of her. Guess she likes the thrill of the chase. Well, there won't _be _a chase, because this 'relationship' is going _nowhere!_

I shove her away to get the implants out of my face. Ignoring her coos of 'Mattie-poo' and 'lovie-dum', I grab my food and disappear into the crowd of students. I weave my way through the lines, and when I finally look back, I can't see the demon-girl. Unfortunately, my pants have mysteriously gotten ketchup on them. Yick. Oh well; I've been needing to wash my clothes anyways.

"Hey, Matt! Who'dja kill?" Mello asks mockingly as I slide onto our table bench. Everyone else's arrived: L and Raito and Misa. Misa is latched onto Raito (as always) , snuggling into him as he and L shoot eye-daggers at each other over her head. They must've fought again. Those two are always fighting (sometimes it turns physical) but everybody knows it's all just sexual tension. Everybody, _except_ for those two. As smart as they may be, they are entirely oblivious. Near is still here, but Linda is also. She's sketching furiously as usual. Sayu's watching her draw and Mello's next to her, eating.

I reply, "I'd ask you the same question."

"But at least I'm smart enough to hide the evidence," he says coolly. I know he'll win every bicker or argument he has with me, and so does he. So I let it go and sit down beside L, across from Mello and Sayu.

"Oh, hi Matt!" Sayu greets me with a small wave, and I wiggle my fingers half-heartedly back. L nods, not removing his glare from Raito, who doesn't say anything. Seems the nice genes in the Yagami family didn't get passed on to him, the psychopath.

Even more of a psychopath is the guy now sitting down next to Misa, trying to be as close to Raito as is possible with the annoying blonde girl in the way: Teru Mikami. He's a creeper all right. Total weirdo. I won't even go into the fine details, but let's just say that _HE'S A STALKER_ who considers Raito his kami, his_ god_. Like I said: _creep_.

"Hello, everyone." he says briskly, taking out his small bento box. Even Sayu, the chronically nice one, doesn't say hi back, because he once tried to get in her house by way of her bedroom window.

Don't ask.

But Mikami ignores it and starts placing food in his mouth. He chews three times, the same rhythm each time, then swallows. It's slightly disgusting as he does it again, with everyone staring at him, morbidly fascinated by his _weird_ eating habits.

"Teru, don't eat like that." Near says, breaking the ice. We all wince; subtlety is lost on this boy.

"Why not?" Mikami inquires, straightening his glasses. (Chew. Chew. Chew. Swallow.)

"Because it wierds people out!" Mello bursts out.

Mikami's eyes darted to Raito, who looked disgusted. This seems to persuade him. "All right," he says, "I'm very sorry I irritated you. I will stop." Why am I reminded of Percy Weasley?

But we all breathe a sigh of relief. No more OCD creepy chewing*-

Chew… Chew, chew… Swallow.

I facepalm. He'll never learn.

Nobody's looking at Super Freak anymore and are just sort of staring at each other. No one has any idea of what to say.

Linda looks up around the table, putting her sketchbook in her bag and remarks, "You know, for two people who apparently hate each other, L and Raito sure are together a lot." The two in question propel, like, five feet away from each other, ending with L pushing me off the bench and Mikami's food flying.. I would cheer, but my ass hurts from the fall.

When I look up, two freaky, black-rimmed eyes are staring at me. I yelp and fall back down, ungracefully, might I add, on my butt.

"I did not mean to surprise you, Matt-kun," L says, extending a hand to help me back up. I take it, and together we manage to get me up and back onto the bench without another fall(all the while ignoring Mello's laughter). L continues, "I was merely wondering if you would switch-"

"No." I say flatly, cutting him off. He nods regretfully, and scoots as far away from Raito as possible. He accomplishes this while stuffing a cupcake into his mouth. Mello looks on woefully as the chocolate frosting disappears into The Bottomless Pit.

Misa pulls a face. "Eugh! Eru, you're going to get fat!"

"Misa-chan, we've been over this many a time before. My brain-" he taps his temple "-burns the calories so the rest of me stays thin."

"But it doesn't make any sense!" she screeches.

"Nothing makes sense to this chick," I mutter to myself.

"Disregarding the lack of sense in your previous statement," Raito states calmly, crossing his arms and staring at L, "You would still have diabetes by now."

"Hey! I'm-a-gay!" Mello yells, quick to come to L's defense, "Ever heard of a fist-acting metabolism?"

L nods, unwrapping a HoHo. "Precisely, Mello-kun."

Sensing he had lost this bicker, Raito points out another of L's flaws. "You're not Japanese, Eru, so don't use honorifics! You're being Wapanese!*"

L blinks, then calmly states, "Actually, I am 25% Japanese, along with 25% English and 25% Russian, with 11.7% French and 14.3% Italian. So I disprove you."

I tell Raito cheerfully, "This lunch table is very good for headdesking!"

"Shut _up_, geek," he growls.

"Oi!" Mello shouts-for at least the umpteen-trillionth time today-"Don't insult Matt! He's not _a_ geek, he's _the_ geek!" I nod my agreement.

Raito raises an eyebrow, and I notice a vein is pulsing in his forehead. "There's a difference?"

"Of course there is, you dumkompf**!" Mello huffs.

Raito opens his mouth to retort, but is cut off by a Misa chirping, "Kya! Kya! I forgot! I have to go to my locker!" She stands up, pulling Raito up with her, as she refuses to let go. "Come on! Come on!" She skips away, dragging the long-suffering Raito with her. Mikami bustles off after them.

Even though he is a jackass, sometimes you gotta feel sorry for that Yagami guy.

Oh, yeah, my food. I bring it up to my mouth-pizza today, w00t-and I'm about to take a bite-God, that cheese looks good—

Kiin. Kaan. Kuun.

Noooooo! (x2)

Time to go to English, with an empty stomach. With Kylie, Raito, and everything else, to top it off, I forgot to eat.

A/N: Yeeey.~ Chapter 3 is finally up. It is currently 1:45 am, it is frickin' cold, my home-made mocha is separating, and my leg is asleep. Well, at least I gave you guys your chapter. I'm going to go finish up my all-nighter now. And Zinc-sempai wanted to say something else:

Preview for next chapter: You get to see Matt's house! Yeeey~ And chapter five: Shakespearean comedy. There will be some more allusions to Shakespeare, maybe, maybe… maybe. No promises. But HAIL ME! PRAISE ME! ON YOUR KNEES!

-Zinc Caraway

O/o So… Yeah, there's Zinc… Anyways, this chapter here was a betch to type this morning, and my hair looks like shat. Please brighten my smile with a nice comment and some good constructive criticism. Tell Zinc hi, too. She likes comments.

Until next chapter!


	4. Home Life

Hello again! Wait, wait, WAIT! Before you close this window because I'm such a negligent authoress, hear me out, okay? I didn't do my chores for a bit of a while, so my parents took away my computer privileges! But I swear, I will never let it take this long for me to post ever again. So please enjoy this chapter that I edited thirty times so I could make sure it was awesome enough to excuse my long absence.

Enjoy!

.~::~.

I felt like bashing my head into the door, except it was clear plastic, and the manager might notice.

Working from 3-7 doing nothing but sitting in the humid, smelly inventory room counting how many cases of Monkey Ball 2 were in the store. But hey, it isn't all bad! At least I found out that our store has Zelda Winter Vengeance (must remember to buy that with employee discount...)!

But it is bad when Mr. I'm-The-Manager-Of-This-GameStop-So-I-Rule-The-World yanks me from the storage closet to scrape up used 'feminine hygiene products' from the inside bottom of the women's trash can, like can suck.

So, since you might be confused, (Maybe you aren't, but that guy might be) I work at GameStop. Y'know, the crappy little one where you can always find wasted hobos, stoned emo kids, and dealers, oh, and that guy got shot here last year? Yeah, that one.

Eric Cowmus (God, I hate his name) is my boss. When he originally hired me, my job description was 'inventory'. Now, it's 'inventory and whatever other shit Eric wants me to do'.

But hey, my shift is over, so I don't gotta listen to him anymore.

I slid into my red '87 Camero, my prize, my baby car, and speed over to my crappy complex.

The door guy, Javier, whose accent I still can't identify, smiles at me and greets me with a chipper "'Ey papi!"

I just light up a cancer stick and reply "Hey, Jav. Stop calling me papi. My name is Matt."

He just smiled wider. "Sure thing, papi!"

Doormen, I swear...

I get to the elevator and click the 'up' button. Right as I'm about to get on, Jav calls after me, "'Ey, papi! Be careful goin' up! Ay 'eard gunsho's, an' I tink it was Ivan!"

Ohhh, Jesus...

Alright, you're in for another explanation.

My apartment floor-mates are freaks. Like, _clinically insane_ freaks. Well, to everyone but themselves, of course. And there is only one other American on my floor, but every last one of my neighbors speaks English. I mean, WTF? Oh, but a plus is that they're all around my age, so no old people, and no small, screaming drool-monsters.

So, to the left of my apartment is this Japanese chick, Orihime. She's 18, like me, and she has, like, _the_ biggest boobs that I have ever seen. Srsly. Those things are bigger than Nicole's. And she's super quiet. And friendly. But she isn't all that bright. And she keeps asking me out, but I'm only interested in staying friends.

At my right, there's mood-swing central, as I've named the guys who live there. Two forces of nature, namely Tsundere and KY. Arthur-the Tsundere-is a British guy who can't cook to save his life. Whenever he attempts to, he brings me over some. I throw it all away. (My Christmas gifts to them every year are a cookbook and an air freshener. God knows they need it.) He's nit-picky and old-fashioned and has these HUGE eyebrows like caterpillars, but he's a good guy deep down. Alfred-the KY-, is almost the polar opposite of Arthur. And he likes to try and be the hero. He can cook, but he adores fast food, freedom, justice, and America. The two fight all the time, but afterwards, they have make-up sex. Yeah, they're together. So weird, I know. But Arthur is rather, ahem, vocal, If You Know What I Mean. And their bedroom is right next to mine, and we have paper-thin walls. Imagine my discomfort.

Across from those two, there's this Polish cross-dresser guy(?), Feliks, and his Lithuanian-or-sommatt boyfriend Toris. Felix never goes anywhere without his little boy-toy because of _their_ left-hand neighbor, Ivan.

Ivan is the guy Javier was talking about. He's this absolutely _massive_ Russian guy who owns a lot of big guns and has his sights set on-no, _bolted to_- Toris. I don't know why, but he has this thing where he wants everybody in our apartment complex to "become one with him", whatever that means. He keeps sending everybody, especially Toris, gifts that encourage us to do so. I always throw those things away, except when they're money.

Then, we have Yao. He's about three years older than me, and the only other decent person on this floor. He's this Chinese guy who's always wearing traditional robes (except for at work), whose place is decked out with bamboo and pandas (I hope those things are stuffed... They better be stuffed...). Feng shui and all that. He cooks well, and invites me over for tea. I talk about school and Yao talks about his work. He's a high-up in an advertising firm, and carries plushies of things he's working on. Right now it's some sort of Hello Kitty, but with a mouth. It's creepy.

So I get to my apartment door. Ivan left me cookies. Again. I unlock my door, and, as I go in, I pick up the little baggie between my thumb and finger and it goes directly to the trash can.

I flop on my couch and take in a breath.

Unfortunately, it was through my nose.

And, according to the revolting smell that just assaulted my senses, Alfred isn't home yet, and Arthur is trying to cook.

A loud "What in the HELL?" just signaled Arthur's (_blessed) arrival. And screaming ensues.

I just sigh and flip on the Xbox. I haven't tackled Grand Theft Auto yet, so I think I'll do that.

Yep.

.~::~.

A long while later, a particularly loud swear made me jump. Getting startled usually causes a ridiculous chain reaction when you're gaming. This was a usual gaming moment.

I crashed the car I had stolen, which hurt my guy (And that combination cost virtual thousands to fix. Don't try it.), my current game boss to get mad (Italian mafia. I'm screwed over.) And I got arrested. Super.

Friggin' gay neighbors.

I just tried to remain calm while I put the controller down and went to the kitchen. Opening my cupboard (No fridge. fridge=electricity=money=I don't have.), I see that I have coffee, marshmallows, chocolate, Red Bull, ramen, Frosted Flakes (Eaten without milk, thank you very much. Remember, no fridge.), and, ooh, Skittles! Score! So I choose ramen and put on the water. (No stove. Coffee machine. Stove=heat=money=I don't have.)

So as I'm waiting for it to finish, I decide to listen to the fight. They can actually get pretty funny sometimes. I get a glass and put it to the wall.

Tsundere-"...If you would pick _up your fucking underwear, I won't bloody trip on it!"

KY-"Well, you should watch where you're going, old man! And at least _I don't walk in on _you when you're taking a shower!"

T-"I lock the bloody door, you wanker! Maybe you should do that!"

K-"Well, maybe you should listen for the running fucking water! But you probably won't, since you don't even listen to your own damn _boyfriend!"

T-"Well, I never listen because most of the time you're talking about the newest bloody hamburger from Jack In The Box!"

K-"Well, they make hella good hamburgers! You should try them!'

T-"No thank you, they're disgusting!"

KY-"Well, maybe you just don't want to get with the times, old man!"

T-"I'm only one bloody year older than you, you egotistical twat!"

K-"Cooking-challenged!"

T-"Hero wanna-be!"

K-"Stuffy jerk!

Russian Intervention-"Boys! Why can we not stop with fighting? Is very disturbing at so late at night, da?"

I looked at the clock. Whoa, 11:25. This has been going on for four hours. And I totally forgot about my ramen. I grab the container and, while still supporting the glass with my head, begin chowing down. All the while, the fight has been simmering down. By the way, 'da' is a speech tic that Ivan has.

T-"Shut up, you bloody creeper! Stay out of this!"

K-"Well, he is sorta right."

RI-"Thank you, Alfred, da?"

T-"Both of you shut up! I can barely think in this place! You all are bloody-"

K-"You're cute when you're mad, Iggy!~"

T-"Bu-Uh-How-Wha-Th-That's completely irrele-MMPH!"

I'm going to take a guess and say that Alfred kissed Arthur.

Polish Cross-dresser-"Omigod! Like, it's about time you guys shut up! Me and Liet have been, like, trying to get some sleep for, like, ever!"

There was no reply. Just a few muffled bangs and moans as the two tried to make their way towards their room while remaining intact at the face. Or wherever. I don't really care. Well, actually, I do, because I have to sleep next to it.

I put my spoon in the sink (hand-washing, because dishwasher=etcetcetc.) and the carton in the trash and head off to bed. Because, hey, I was tired, and this was just bad timing on their part.

Well, whatever.

I get to my room, take off my shirt, and collapse on my bed.

The other two apparently just did the same thing.

Super.

.~::~.

Hey! I hope you had fun reading that, because I had fun writing it! Especially the fight. Those are, for some reason, really fun to write. I dunno.

You may have noticed, I added a few OCs. They are from other anime series that I enjoy very much. But I'm not going to tell you what they are. Because the first person who tells me what series all the characters are from will get to choose what happens in chapter 7. And, just a hint, I made up Eric and Javier.

So, yeah! Please review! Because if I get fewer than 5 reviews, I'm gonna discontinue the story because I'm going to assume that nobody cares about this anymore. And that means you people won't get to see if Mello and Matt get to make out or not. So, yeah! Thanks for viewing, and have a nice day!


	5. Difficulties

-attacked by rabid readers- DOWN! *spack* DOWN! *spack*

Hi! Long time no see, you guys! Okay, let me explain why I haven't updated since –checks update date- … Holy shit, it's been _that long_? I'm a terrible authoress… I probably need a beta. Yeah. I need a beta. So, this is what I have right now! I hope you like it!

Oh, and by the way, Zinc is quitting for now. She 'doesn't feel like writing', she says. I hope she comes back… She was supposed to write the next chapter. Oh well!

So, yeah. That's my pre-chapter ramble. Enjoy my work, please!

.~::~.

When you come to school, you don't expect to see two of your friends engaging in bondage.

But that's what happened.

Right now, it's before school, and we're all around our table in the school plaza. Misa's having an episode in sync with Mikami, Sayu's trying (and failing) to hold back giggles, I'm just sort of weirded out, and Mello's trying to pick a lock. All in all, to tell you the truth, it's a pretty normal morning. Except for everyone's favorite two with belligerent sexual tension, that is. Everything is normal. L and Light, not so much.

Near and Linda aren't here because they're hiding from Light's wrath (not Mello's for once), because…

Near and Linda accidentally (or more likely not) handcuffed those two together.

And, no, they didn't grant the pair the luxury of a long chain. Oh, no. This is your standard, run-of-the-mill pair of police handcuffs, three inch chain and all.

Mello is trying to undo Light's side of the cuffs, which I'm guessing is pretty difficult, because Light is ranting about 'how much this sucks' and how he's 'going to_ kill_ Near and Linda', and Light likes to talk with his hands as expressively as he does with his mouth. This causes the pin Mello's using to slip from the lock, and sometimes makes L's hand hit him n the face.

Ouch.

So after about five minutes of restarting the lock-picking process and getting hit in the face, Mello snaps.

Right as Light is giving a very detailed report on "where I'm going to shove these _damned_ handcuffs the next time I see that little_ shit_ Near", Mello stood up, punched Light square in the nose, and shouted "If you make me slip from this _freaking_ lock _one more time_, _I'll _be the one whose shoving these cuffs where the_ sun_ don't shine, and I'll put your _hand_ along for the _ride_! _CAPICHE_?"

Misa started crying, Sayu burst out laughing, L didn't change expressions (not surprising), Light looked _really_ freaked, and me and Mikami just sort of stood there in shock.

Light composed his face and held his bleeding nose, still grumbling but keeping his hand still.

Five _more_ minutes of relative silence later, there was a creek.

And a pop.

And a snap.

The pin Mello had been using just broke in half, leaving the second part in the lock.

For a second, everyone just stared at the sad little half in Mello's hand. Then we watched as Mello threw it to the ground, eyes following its exact path. Our gaze snapped up as Mello stood, fists clenched, and walked away. I followed after him, being the faithful puppy dog I was, and as I was led away, I heard Light shout "Hey! Don't just walk away! No one else is criminal enough!"

In response, Mello started stomping.

I had lost track of Mello, and when I finally found him, he was pounding his head into the wall.

Disturbingly enough, the first thing out of my mouth wasn't "OHMYGODMELLOAREYOUOKAY?" but "How long have you been doing that?"

"About ten minutes."

WHAM.

"Does it hurt?"

WHAM.

"Yeah."

WHAM.

"I meant the headwalling."

WHAM.

"Oh. Then no."

WHAM.

"Wow."

WHAM.

"Hn."

WHAM.

"How long do you plan on doing that?"

WHAM.

"Dunno."

WHAM.

"Class?"

WHAM.

"You always go to class."

WHAM.

"Eh."

WHAM.

Okay, now it was getting old.

I grabbed the back of his leather vest and pulled him away from the wall. When he tried to walk back towards it, I pushed him towards the opposite wall and slammed my hand next to his head.

"Stop it."

"Hm." He tried to escape via the path not blocked by my arm, so I blocked that way too.

Directly after I did that, I realized how incredibly awkward this situation was.

_And also how incredibly tempting._ My mind inputted unwelcomely.

With that thought, my eyes got just a bit wider, and my heart started beating just a little bit faster. _Don't start blushing._ I mentally chanted. _Don't start blushing, don't star blushing._

My face immediately started heating up.

_Shit._

I just sort of stood there, face red, and didn't really do anything.

Right after, as if the universe was just trying to remind me that it still hated me, there was a matter-of-factly sounding throat-clearing from my left. I turned, and there stood our entire group, wearing expressions they usually reserved for situations like this involving the Handcuff Pair.

I quickly stepped away, face going even redder, and waited for the hole in the ground.

I swear, that thing is never where it's needed.

Light smirked at my blush and crossed his arms (which he quickly undid, remembering that he was handcuffed to somebody), saying "And you guys say me and _him_ have sexual tension." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mello blushing too. I couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not.

And, thank _God_, just then the bell rang. Me and Mello have English now.

As we were walking off, a chipper (and much too loud, mind you), call of "Behave yourselves, lovebirds!" rang out.

Oh, Jesus H. Christ, the universe does hate me.

.~::~.

Hi again! Did you like it? I hope you did! Because I had fun with this chapter. It's probably one of my favorite ones right now.

By the way, I thought I should tell you: I'm sick. –sniffle, cough cough- I've stayed home from school for the past three days, and my mom put a block on my phone. I miss my friends and I am very lonely. Help me not be lonely! Give me feedback!

And nobody reviewed last time! Only favorite-ing (Which I'm not complaining about, seriously, I love when you guys favorite me.)! You people seriously have no idea where those OCs came from? Wow. You guys need to read more. I'll give you a bigger hint, IT'S WORLD HISTORY RELATED. If that doesn't help you, then I don't know what I'll do. Remember, if you guess correctly where my OCs are from, you get to give me a chapter outline idea.

So, thank you for reading! REVIEW MY WORK PLEASE.


	6. NOTIFICATIONS 1

Screw the IU, I'm posting an information-only chapter.

Hello, my ever-so-faithful-ish readers!~ (And you brand new ones who favorite in the past few days. People still look this far back in the archives? Huh.)

Do you see this story that you have opened? This lovely, amazing, blatantly (but not on purpose, I swear, I was referencing Hetalia [wiki it.]) racist, confusing, un-clear story that you have opened?

Forget 90% of the information about it.

Everything but the people from the original Death Note series, Nicole(I think that's her name), Eric, and possibly Javier.

Because I am discontinuing this story and re-writing it to the best of my ability.

I bet (read as: hope) you are wondering why it took me so long to post another chapter. One telling you there aren't going to be anymore chapters, no less. Let me explain it to you this way:

Academics.

My GPA has been plummeting like a snowboarding elephant that just went over a cliff, and I've been trying to get it back up(and find a smaller animal). Basically, I've been too busy to tell you that I'm too busy to post anything (I... in reality... don't really have anything to even post. I've been that busy. And all my plot bunnies got shot by poachers.).

So, this is just a notification! It'll be under something along the lines of Secrets: Reloaded(yes I did just watch the Matrix trilogy[*cough*twice*cough*]. Deal with it.) or something.


End file.
